Harry Potter's Night with Miroku
by Hentai-nekos
Summary: HP gets turned into a chik, meets Miroku, gets drunk... i think you see where i'm going, but kikyo gets killed. And other stuff happens.


Harry Potters night with Miroku  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, nor would I ever want to. And, as much as I DO want to, I DON'T own Inuyasha.  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
(my notes)  
  
Harry was in a room (it's not important where!) with Herminie (ok, so I can't spell), and Ron, who were trying to do a teleportation spell. Ron decided to try first, using Harry as a guinea pig. Needless to say, he messed up the spell, because he is a useless pile of living tissue. He ended up turning Harry into a girl. Everyone, but Harry, was trying their hardest not laugh, but failing miserably. "What's so funny?" Harry asked, not realizing that his voice sounded like that of a girl.

Ron decided to answer, "Nothing, Harry. Just a simple mistake, don't worry I'll fix it."

At this point Herminie decided to take over, because she didn't want to see her boyfriend explode because of Ron's incompetence. (Harry is her boyfriend in this, LIVE WITH IT!!!) "I think that I should do the reversal spell. Humptus, cordudle, sengoku!"

And then, Harry disappeared. Ron was a little concerned, "Uhm. Herminie, I think we did something wrong."

"Then we'll just have to go and get him. And don't worry about that 'girl thing' it should ware off in about a day. Now lets get going!" (I don't wanna make up any more magic words, so to make a long story shorter, they teleported to the same basic place as Harry, just two towns over.)  
  
--Warring States Japan--  
  
"Good morning, Lady Sango." Miroku was trying to be suave, but Sango just wasn't going for it.

"What Houshi-sama? I'm a little busy right now." Unfortunately, she was so busy that she didn't notice the hand that was slowly making it's way to her backside. until "HENTAI!!!!" Yelled Sango, as she pummeled the lecherous monk. She stomped away, as Inuyasha and Kagome just kept on walking, not even bothering to spare the injured monk a glance.

As Miroku was about to get up, he saw a pair of legs that he thought were beautiful. He followed the legs up to the owner, and liked what he saw all the way up. "Excuse me sir, could you possibly tell me where I am, I seem to be lost." Said the stranger.

Miroku immediately straitened himself out and decided to help this 'damsel in distress' "Why of coarse, fair lady. You are right here, with me."

Harry could tell that she (in case you didn't figure it out, Harry was turned into a girl, without realizing it, and will be addressed as such.) was in trouble, especially when she felt something on her butt. "PERVERT!!!" she yelled, as she slapped him across the face. "I know that I'm here, but where IS here?"

Miroku decided to use his I'm-a-wise-monk-that-can-be-trusted voice, "I'm not quit sure, but if you will accompany me to the next village, we can find out." Harry, figuring he had no other choice, followed Miroku until they got to a nearby village.

Before she had a chance to ask anyone where she was, Harry was dragged into the local tavern, by Miroku. "May I buy you a drink, ma'am?"

Harry just looked at him like he was crazy "Are you kidding? I'm much too young to drink!"

"Nonsense, I'm sure you of age." Miroku said before turning to the bartender, "Excuse me sir, but I feel an ominous cloud hovering about your bar, but I could exercise it if you wish." After getting rid of the 'ominous cloud' Miroku was offered sake, as payment. "See, I told you I could get us something to drink. Here." Miroku handed a cup to the unsure Harry.  
By the end of the night, they were both completely shit-faced, and did something they would most likely regret in the morning. (Harry might regret it, but I'm not so sure about Miroku. ANYWAYS, since a new rule on states that there can be no lemons, I bring you this little scene instead. Enjoy.)  
  
--outside the bar--  
  
Sango was starting to get worried about Miroku's lack of appearance, after she hit him, and was passing about the streets, in hopes of finding them. Kagome was helping, when Inuyasha decided that it was time to continue the jewel hunt, "Oi, wench, why can't we just leave Miroku behind? In case you forgot, we have jewel shards to find!"

"Inuyasha, we have to find Miroku, what if he got hurt, or worse? Besides, Sango is worried sick about him."

"Then we can leave her behind too!"

"Inuyasha."

"Feh, what now, wench?" Inuyasha know what was coming, but was too stubborn to try to apologize and prevent it.

"SIT! SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!!!!! I'm going to find us a place to sleep!" With that said and done, Kagome walked into an inn. and found a sight that truly traumatized her. It was Miroku, and some woman (whom she had never seen before) IN BED. 'Oh gods, what if Sango finds out about this' she thought, as she slowly backed out of the room.

Inuyasha was just getting up, as he noticed Kagome exiting an inn, with a look of true horror upon her face. When he asked her what happened, she whispered it into his ear. He wasn't that shocked, just pissed at the fact that she saw him naked. and with another person. They decided that it was best to keep Sango as far away from there as possible.  
  
--the next morning--  
  
Sango had noticed that her friends had deliberately kept her away from a certain inn, and she was about to walk in there, when she got stopped by some one calling her name. "Sango, how nice it is to see you."

She could tell by the voice who it was, "What do you want, Naraku" she spat out his name as if it were poison.

"I'd hate to break it to you, but, I just so happen to know what your friends are hiding in there, so, why don't you and I go and check. If I am right in my assumption of the Houshi and that girl having, shall we say, a little fun, you will serve me!"

"AND, when you're wrong, I get Kohaku back!"

Naraku smirked at the demon huntress's ignorance and extended his hand, "deal." Sango smirked sure she was going to prove him wrong 'I'll show him!' she said to herself, as she shook his hand.

They walked in to see a VERY contempt Miroku, and an EXTREMELY hung-over Harry, who was now back to being a guy. Sango just stood there, speechless, while Naraku smirked. He was having one HELL of a day. First he makes a bet, then he sees that annoying monk (his opinion, NOT mine), and to top it off, he had a new lackey. Yes, today was turning out good for him. Until, that is, SesshouMaru walked in with two unknown people.

"Thank you for leading us to our friend, sir." Said the girl, and then she looked at the little scene, and got pissed off beyond all knowledge and reason. "HARRY WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING!?! I KNEW YOU WERE GAY!!!! AND YOU SAID THAT YOU AND DRACO (Malphoy) WERE JUST COMPARING SIZES!"

The smaller redhead looked at her in uncertainty, "For 10 minutes?"

Harry looked up to see Herminie, and Ron staring at him, "Igotdrunk,Iswear,itwasn'tmyfault!Pleaseforgiveme!"

Herminie simply looked at him, grabbed his friend, and pulled him out. As she left Harry she called over her shoulder, "At least I know he'll treat me right. MAN-WHORE!"

Naraku decided to claim his prize, and leave on that little high note, "I have no reason to stay so I bid you all farewell." He grabbed Sango and left.  
  
--Meanwhile--  
  
Inuyasha chose Kikyo over Kagome, so she stormed off, only to meet SesshouMaru. "So, the henyou decided to go with the carcass, did he?"

"Who told you?! Dose news of his idiocy travel THAT quickly? I suppose you're going to kill me, or something now? WELL, GO AHEAD! I don't care." And she stood there, glaring at him.

SesshouMaru had always had a thing for a girl, and couldn't pass up such an opportunity. "If you truly want to hurt the whelp, come with me." They both left.

--Some ammount of time later--

(To make a long story shorter)

Inuyasha and Kikyo were living peacefully and happily, when several things disrupted their life. First was an arrow just barely missing Kikyo's head. Second was an evil "Ku ku ku." Coming from the trees. Naraku appeared, with Sango (reluctantly) in tow, at the same time (from the other side of the clearing) appeared SesshouMaru, and Kagome.

Inuyasha was pissed (to say the least), "SANGO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT BASTERD?! AND KAGOME, HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THAT?! WHAT IS THIS, RUIN INUYASHA'S LIFE DAY!?!"

Kagome looked at him as if she were bored, "Yes, as a matter of fact, we planned it last week." Then her face hardened, which scared the piss out of Inuyasha... literally (he pissed himself), "DIE, HELL BITCH!"

Kikyo laughed, "You are nothing more than my copy, how cou-" she didn't get to finish, due to the arrow that was now lodged into her heart.

Kagome smirked, "Well, I feel better." And Naraku laughed at Inuyasha's hurt face. Sango was busy watching Miroku implode (the wind tunnel), and SesshouMaru was smirking at how fun it was to cause pain to his younger half-brother.  
Inuyasha started yelling curses, as he and Kikyo went into Hell. (She pulled him in with the last of her strength.)

SesshouMaru killed Naraku (for some unkown reason) and Sango became Kagome's partner. So now Kagome and Sango are assassins for SesshouMaru, who rules the world. (Weren't expecting that ending were you?)


End file.
